


Smack that!

by Kazhiru



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Kink, M/M, PWP, Peter eventually likes it, Rimming, Spanking, Totally consensual at the very end, forced spanking, non-con, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazhiru/pseuds/Kazhiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I noticed that this fandom lacks spanking fics. I am here to deliver!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack that!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is NON-CON until the end, where it becomes completely consensual for both of them.  
> Read at your own risk. This is a story where someone is forced to try something which he doesn't like, but ends up liking it anyway. This may be considered as "stealing someone's freedom of decision" or taking advantage of him without his consent. If this upsets/triggers you DO NOT read this story.

“Did you see me there?! I was like, a fucking machine! A ninja!” Deadpool boasted over the victorious mission, where he had let the swords do the battling. Peter had barely gotten any slack, but apparently Deadpool was on fire today.  
“So I got my katana, and I was like, slash!” Deadpool picket up a stray branch from the ground and started demonstrating the battle that had ended mere minutes ago. Peter remembered well exactly what had happened even without the recap.  
“Spiderman, I bet I could win you in a stick fight any day!” Deadpool stated, and braced himself, ready to lance. “Is that so?” Peter said, and dismissed Deadpool's initiation, not really feeling like starting a play fight in the middle of city, not after a battle, and not in public. Unlike Deadpool, he still had some reputation to maintain.  
“Back stab!” Deadpool poked him quite harshly between the shoulder blades. The spider sense had warned him, but he still had not considered Deadpool as serious thread. He was fielding a branch for god's sake. “Hey, watch where you point that thing!”  
“Then arm thyself! Try and stop me!” Deadpool lanced again, which Peter easily avoided by stepping aside.  
“Come on, be a sport!” Deadpool found another branch on the ground and flung it at Spiderman, which he easily caught.  
“Come on, Deadpool. I really have better things to do.” Deadpool dropped the stance and made over a show of mocking Spiderman with the most annoying imitation he could muster: “Come on Spiderman, this really is the better thing to do.”  
“Well fuck you too Deadpool.” Peter growled, and tried to swat Deadpool with the branch but the other was quick to block it.  
“That's the sport!” Deadpool immediately made a counter attack, and smacked Peter quite hard on the ass with the branch.  
“Smack that, all on the floor.” Deadpool suddenly started singing, and then swapped Peter on the tights. “Smack that, give me some more.” Peter managed to block the next one, but Deadpool was quick to counter by slapping him on the ass again, this time with bare hand. “Smack that, till you get sore.” Peter tried to put it to a stop for Deadpool's singing, but with poor results. Deadpool seemed to be teasing him, circling him, being too far to hit, but getting behind him every chance he got to target his ass in particular. “Smack that, oh-oh!” Deadpool made a proper whip on his ass with a snap and everything. Peter felt his ass sting accordingly. “Hey, stop it!”  
“Nah, Spiderman, did I mention, but your ass is gorgeous! Red suits it. Freshly whipped red to be specific.”  
Peter made sure to guard his back from Deadpool, making sure he did not get further whips. “Not like you are going to see my ass.” Peter growled, and smacked Wade on the fingers when he tried to approach.  
“Oh, come on. A man can dream, right?” Deadpool laughed, and shook his fingers to numb the sting.  
“Just stop spanking me, will you!” Spiderman shook his stick at Deadpool, but the other apparently couldn't read scolding.  
“Hah, you wish. Besides, you might just like it! Never knock it until you try it.” Deadpool grinned so wide it made his mask curve around this mouth.  
“Well, according to the experience gained during the last two minutes, I really wouldn't say I am that into it.”  
Deadpool suddenly stepped forward with his hands in the air. And since Peter's Spider sense did not go off, the other was not likely to trap him in to a spanking. “Oh, come on! That wasn't even the real deal! I was just playing around with you!”  
“Uhhuh. I get you. But it's still no. Have fun spanking by yourself, I'm off.” Peter gave the stick in his hand to Deadpool, and shot his web on the apartment building, swinging himself off before Deadpool could try and make him stay. He was so not in the mood for his madness.

And with his escape, Spiderman was by his apartment quite quickly. He stepped in from the window, trying to avoid being seen by the neighbors. His stomach was grumbling like crazy, so he made his way to the kitchen without taking off his costume. He still had some cereal left from the morning, and he really needed a quick fix. It was the end of the month again. The time of the month where he had already spent his last dollars.  
Peter took his bowl of cereal with milk, and took it with him to the small living space. He could catch the last episode of his favorite show before crashing for the night.  
“Wow dude, You live in a slum.” Someone said out of nowhere, and Spiderman whipped his head up from the cereal in a second, webbing the intruder against the wall in a nanosecond.  
“Deadpool, what on the heaven's name are you doing here!” Peter put down his cereal, preparing for the more urgent task at hand. Deadpool made a motion to rise his hand, but the motion was unsuccessfully thanks to the webs tying him on place. “Sup spidey.”  
“You are not supposed to know where I live. You are not supposed to be here at all!” Peter scolded, and went to his intruder to pry him off the walls.  
“I am a mercenary Spidey, Tracking you here was child's play.” Deadpool defended himself, and Spiderman shook his head at that.  
“You being a mercenary is exactly why I don't want you to know my identity. I wouldn't put it pass you to sell me out the first thing you get.” Peter got Deadpool off his wall, and started to show him back where he came from, namely out of the window.  
“Oh come on! Give me a chance! I promise I wont sell you out! Why would I sell out a person who I enjoy the most when alive?” Deadpool resisted being thrown out of the building, and eventually made his way around Spiderman, to get some space between himself and the window.  
“Deadpool, your morals have been questionable since ever, and I really wouldn't trust you with such a temptation to scream my identity out to the masses just because you felt like it.” Spiderman defended, and crossed his arms. “Now could you please exit yourself from my apartment?”  
Deadpool decided to be stubborn and he sat on Spiderman's sofa, laying the stick he had been carrying since earlier on the seat next to him. “Spidey, you don't even know why I came over.”  
Spiderman went to step opposite of Deadpool, with his hands crossed, and position stern. “I don't particularly care. Whatever it is, it can wait until we meet again on the field. I don't do home calls.”  
“But this is important! We have not finished our stick fight!” Deadpool defended, gesturing at the branch, and Spiderman felt like slamming his palm against his head.  
“And that is urgent to you? Deadpool, seriously, you can't be here.” Peter felt like making the other leave his building by force, but he really was not in the mood for further fighting. His previous bruises from the fight were aching enough as it was.  
“Come on Spidey, I promise I wont utter to a soul about your man cave! Right now, we got this spanking kink to unravel!” Deadpool said with cheer that Spiderman really did not have the time or will to deal with. Trust Deadpool to hang in to every word like they were meant to be taken literally. Who would track a person to their home for spanking? Deadpool obviously.  
“Deadpool, I really have zero interest for your stupid kinks tonight. Please leave.” Spiderman sounded slightly weary, but Deadpool only made himself more comfortable on the worn out second hand sofa Spiderman got in his way too small apartment.  
“Nah. Don't think so. Besides, it is not my kink! The boxes are like, 90% sure, that once you try it, you'll love it!”  
Spiderman felt like hitting his face against something. Instead he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Goddammit Deadpool and his stupid voices.  
“Deadpool, If I had some kind of spanking kink, I would know of it already. I get beat up every night, and I have yet to enjoy any of those times.” Peter tried to reason, but Deadpool just shook his head at him.  
“Not true! Those are totally not the right circumstances, nor the right person! Besides, you still keep getting in to those beatings every single night! That should tell something.”  
Goddammit Deadpool was not going to leave was he. Peter noted that his cereal was getting soggy.  
“And what makes you think that right now, with you, these are the right circumstances?” Peter tried to humor the other. Maybe he would realize his idiocy, and give up.  
But that plan worked only for sane people. Which Deadpool was not.  
“Well, for first, I wont be actively trying to kill you, and second, why not? I have nothing to lose, you?”  
Peter was sure he felt something snap in his mind. “For fuck's sake Deadpool! It's in the middle of the night, I'm starving, and my bruises are aching as they are. I am so not in the mood. Nor will I ever be.” Peter made sure to weight the word “never”. He did not want to give Deadpool any king of mixed signals. Which he did not have. He was so not in to any of that kinky shit with Deadpool of all people. He took his bowl of soggy cereal and lifted his mask high enough to eat. He hoped that Deadpool would just realize that he really did have better things to do, and would leave by himself.  
“Come on, now you are just being difficult. You want it, I know it!” Deadpool insisted, and reached for the bowl to put it back down.  
“Hey! I haven't eaten in hours!” Spiderman resisted, and tried to fight off Deadpool's hands that were trying to pin his arms against his body, immobilizing him.  
“Well, then you might just as well wait for another hour. I bet you wont regret it!” Wade tried to fight Spiderman on the sofa. They raised up quite a fight. Spiderman was a lot stronger than he looked, and Peter was actually gaining the lead. He was about to wrench Wade's hands off him, but the sound of furniture getting pushed around alarmed the landlord downstairs who knocked on the ceiling with a broom stick, yelling them to quiet down. It was late, and Peter automatically tried to quiet down, but Deadpool obviously had no modesty left in his schizophrenic brain, as he continued to wrench Spiderman's arms behind his back, locking them in place between his shoulder blades, holding them high enough to ache. It was easy for Deadpool to tackle him on the sofa after that.  
“Aha! Got you!” Deadpool boasted, as he pinned Spiderman against the sofa. Deadpool maneuvered them around so that Spiderman was over his legs, with his hands between Deadpool's legs and his own chest. Deadpool made sure to press enough weight on his back to make sure he couldn't wriggle his hands free.  
“You got to be kidding me.” Spiderman groaned, as he tried to kick himself out of the situation, only for Deadpool to lock his legs between his knees, holding them in place, having him exactly where he wanted.  
“This wont be nearly as awkward after we get it started. Trust me.” Deadpool grinned, Spiderman was sure he had, even if he couldn't see him from this position.  
“No, don't you dare!” Spiderman tried to wriggle free, but Deadpool held him firmly in place.  
“Tut-tut! No wriggling, or it's spanking for you, mister!” Deadpool laughed, and Peter's face was burning with red hot embarrassment. Deadpool of course could not see that since he had his mask on.  
“You son of a devil. You break in to my apartment, and then this? What did I ever do to you!” Spiderman growled, and tried to kick his legs free. All his attempts seemed to be futile. He couldn't even use his web for help since his hands were locked. No matter how much he tried to worm his way out, Deadpool still seemed to have the upper hand.  
“Oh don't you try being all innocent on me! You keep walking around in a fucking spandex suit, waving that ass of yours as you fling on the strings like some kind of god. Man, I'd so tap that ass. Wait a minute! That's why I am here! Tap!” Deadpool made the first strike with open hand. Even if they both had their costumes still on, it stung. The pain did not linger long, but the initiative hit hurt in itself.  
“Deadpool don't you dare! When I get free, I will make sure I hide every single limp of yours at the opposite pole of the earth!” Spiderman growled, and hissed as Deadpool smacked again, this time a bit harder.  
“Oooh, interesting. Tell me about that. Were you about to ask shield for a helicarrier? Do they accept that method of disposal of the corpses? Because from what I can tell, according to your apartment, you are poorer than the homeless!” Deadpool babbled, and Spiderman cursed. To be honest, Peter had not paid attention to the man's whole speech. Deadpool kept smacking him while he talked, emphasizing every new sentence with a firm smack.  
“Deadpool, I swear once I get free, I will tear you a new one!” Spiderman cursed, but any further threat about dropping Deadpool off the empire state building was cut off by a whimper as Spiderman tried to cover his backside from the smacking. There really was not much room to move from under the other's hits. Spiderman did notice though, that Deadpool was only getting in to the rhythm himself. Some of the slaps were proper full arm smacks with a proper sound to accompany it, while the others were almost soundless mishits, with only the side of the hand hitting him properly. The full handfuls covered more area, spreading the sting evenly, when the other focused the hit in one area rather uncomfortably.  
Spiderman noted that Deadpool had started to hum 'smack that' as he proceeded with the spanking.  
“Deadpool, let me go! Stop doing that, and stop singing!”  
Deadpool made a harder smack, saying it was punishment for talking back. “I wasn't even singing. Was I? I might of have. Fine, I was.” Peter growled as he got his hands free, and tried to dig his way out from the other's hold, trying to pull himself off, but Deadpool was quick to trap his hands again. “Na-ah! No escaping!” He pulled Peter's hands back behind his back, he held them down with his other hand, as he pulled Spiderman's pants down.  
“Hey, that's private area! Don't you dare lay hands on my ass!” Peter tried to crawl away, only managing to twist enough to see Deadpool take his glove off with his mouth.  
Peter knew what was coming, and he clenched his ass to prepare for the impact. The barehanded slap was way harder that the previous one. Peter tried to cross his legs to cover his private parts, but with poor success. The smack was loud, skin against skin, and it stung longer. The sting did not die down between the hits, and the pain only got more potential between hits. Peter found himself yipping during hits, and whimpering when Wade's hands hit lover than normally, making his sensitive balls feel like they were burning.  
Deadpool had been talking something about him the whole time, but Spiderman only registered the sentences that had his name in specific in it. Or his alias to be exact.  
“Holy smokes Spiderman, your ass is so hot. I can't wait to have you moaning.” Peter would have protested if he wasn't too busy trying to remain silent. It was a task that was getting harder and harder as the time progressed.  
“Did I mention that the safe word is Ryan Reynolds? I didn't, did I? Well, it is.” Deadpool mumbled, and switched his pattern to target Peter's tights instead of his ass. The new spot was sensitive to hits, and Peter yelped.  
“Ryan Reynolds! Let me go!” Peter yelled, but Wade shook his head. “Bullshit. You haven't been spanked for more than two minutes! I know you can take more!” Deadpool laughed, and hit a particularly harsh one to Peter's tights.  
Peter groaned, and he found that his stomach was starting to ache from all the tensing he did with every smack.  
The pain was finally starting to smooth out. The sting was staying after each hit, and the smacks seemed to get lost in the sea of pain. Peter could swear his ass was red enough to challenge a tomato, and he felt ashamed to admit that he had resulted to whimpering.  
No-one who he fought in regular basis ever tried to keep him under a constant intake of pain. They all preferred hitting him out cold at once. It was nothing compared to this.  
Deadpool lifted his arm higher and smacked Peter with nearly all he got on the ass, and Peter jolted as he whimpered. He couldn't escape the other's firm hold though.  
“Oh god Deadpool!” Peter groaned, not quite sure what he was asking for. He wanted the ache to stop, but at the same time he wanted it to continue.  
“Hey, now you are getting it!” Deadpool cheered, and did a proper smack on Spiderman's other ass cheek. The hit made him hiss and gravel. Spiderman tried to squirm free only to notice that he now had a sensitive part of his anatomy rub against Deadpool's tight with every hit he took. With every hit he tried to escape by pushing forward, and now his semi erected hard on was brushing against the other's leg, and he groaned.  
“You are getting the hang of it!” Deadpool smiled, and leaned down to lay his head right behind Spiderman's neck, he leaned closer to talk to his ear, close enough that his lips graced against Spiderman's throat.  
Deadpool stopped the spanking for a moment, and he petted Spiderman's ass. He tried to get as much of it in his hands as he could, and he then grouped it hard, making Spiderman moan. “Just like that. I know you like it.” Deadpool said, and Peter could hear the mirth in his voice. The other's voice was deep and calm, unshaped, and it made Peter shake.  
“I bet you like the touches.” Deadpool grinned, Peter could feel the lips move against his skin. Deadpool slid his hand over Peter's ass, over the tights, and he give them a firm squeeze. He then started sliding his hand back up, and he let his fingers follow the ass crack, first all the way up, before he followed it down, cupping Peter's balls, and petting the very underside of his penis. Peter moaned. He felt himself harden, and He tried to squeeze his eyes shut. He did not want to be feeling this way. He did not want to be turned on by this, and he did not want to feel the shiver on his neck when Deadpool kissed him. Peter was sure he was feeling his cock weep precum. The fabric of Wade's trousers against his manhood felt damp.  
We knew you would like it! Deadpool groaned, Peter could hear his voice getting thick and raspy. He wriggled when Deadpool kneaded his ass cheeks, and he could feel the other's hard on against his side. Peter decided to ignore the plural in Deadpool's sentence as he moaned. His ass was super sensitive.  
“God I want to just take you against this couch. Fuck you until you are raw!” Deadpool growled, but then Smacked him hard against the ass. “But not yet. I'm not through with you yet.” He whispered to Spiderman's ear, and Peter whelped.  
Deadpool kneaded Peter's ass between the smacks, and Peter felt himself shiver. He was so sensitive. It felt like the slightest of touch turned him on even harder.  
And then he heard a snap in the air, and sudden, hard, sharp sting hit him across both of his ass cheeks, and it was clear that Deadpool had just remembered the branch he had brought with him. Peter yelped.  
“God you are so beautiful.” Wade groaned, and with his moment of distraction Peter managed to get his hands free, but he did not try to escape. I tried to rub himself harder against Deadpool's leg and he groaned.  
“I love your ass. And your legs. Man, your legs are fine!” Deadpool whipped Spiderman against the thighs, and Peter groaned, trying to push away from the sting, rubbing himself harder against Deadpool's leg.  
He was getting ridiculously turned on by this, or Deadpool's words. Or both. He did not know.  
“Someday I will tie your hands together, have you hanging from the ceiling, spread wide, as I whip your back.” Deadpool hissed, and Peter felt the other poke against his side. Deadpool was getting just as turned on by this as he did.  
Peter had never experienced anything quite like this, and it was different. Usually he was so under control, completely aware of his actions, as he kept himself on top of the situation. But he was not any of that now. Now Deadpool was calling all the shots, and he loved it. He did not have to do a thing, no thoughts, no nothing, just Deadpool.  
Deadpool stroke him hard against his lower ass, and he could feel his balls sting. Peter hissed in pain but shook in pleasure.  
“That's going to leave a mark.” Deadpool grinned, and moved his hands up and down Spiderman's back, pushing Peter back down. He had not even noticed that he had reached up at any point.  
Wade traced the whip mark with his finger, and Peter shook, he hissed and and tried to inch away from the touch, only to rub himself against the other's leg, moaning at the friction.  
“I wonder if I can spell my name in whiplashes?” Deadpool mused, and Peter moaned as a new slash hit him. They were more frequent, more precise. It was as if Deadpool was actually going to write his name on him.  
“What does it say?” Peter moaned, he was sure it did not read Deadpool. The word was too short.  
“Wade. It says Wade.” Deadpool grinned, and bit down on Peter's ear.  
Was Deadpool's real name Wade? Peter couldn't concentrate on wondering, as the other moved down, and licked the wounds on his ass.  
Peter hissed.  
He was so tender. Everything hurt. The pain felt like it was radiating all the way to the tip of his toes and all over his back. His stomach was curling, and he swore that his dick was aching.  
“God, Deadpool.” Peter moaned, and placed his hands on Deadpool's tight. He tried to keep himself up, but with poor results.  
Deadpool pushed him back down, and slapped him on the ass with open palm. “Nuhhuh, I did not tell you to get up.”  
Wade grinned, and moved Spiderman off his knee. He moved him so that Spiderman was leaning over the armrest, with Wade holding him in place by sitting on top of his legs.  
Before Spiderman could crawl away from under him, Deadpool stroke him hard with the whip. Peter moaned and arched his back. The hit was followed by soft rubs over his butt, and a firm grope on the tender area. Wade took both of his ass cheeks in hand, and as if he was massaging him, he moved his hands upwards while supporting his weight against Peter's ass. He dragged his thumbs along the butt crack. Peter moaned loudly, and tried to reach his upper body up as he grind his groin against the sofa. The cheap fake leather felt hot against him. The sofa was sticking against his skin and made it hard for him to move properly.  
Wade started to sing the Spiderman theme song as he leaned down. Peter could feel the other's hot breath against his lower back and ass, and then he felt the other bite his ass cheek. He moaned and shuttered.  
“God Wade that feels...” Peter gut his words short. He did not want to break yet. He refused to admit this was really happening. He would not break this easily.  
“Mm, yes. I wonder how much more you can take.” Wade wondered as he pushed Peter's ass down with his weight. Peter groaned as his hard on got pinned between him and the couch.  
“We'll just have to wait and see.” Wade grinned, and Peter heard the whip slash again. The branch hit him harsh on the side of his ass, and almost instantly it was on the other side. Peter yelped, and he felt his cheeks heat as the next slash hit him right across the ass, only inches under where Wade had written his name.  
Peter screamed and buckled. He tried to pull himself away from the pain, but he couldn't.  
“Oh god Wade.” Peter moaned, and he felt the hands come back over his ass in reward.  
He moaned hard against the touches against his sensitive ass, and he swore he was leaking precum all over his cheap ass couch. He wanted to replace the pain with pleasure so bad.  
Wade kneaded his ass cheeks together, and then leaned down to lick Spiderman's ass crack, from between his legs all the way to his lower back, and Spiderman felt his whole body shiver.  
Peter honestly tried to make a legit sound pass his lips, but he couldn't. What he ended up was something between a whimper, scream and a moan.  
Wade retreated to massage the sides of Peter's ass, and Peter moaned.  
“Wade, please, do that again.” Peter moaned, and almost felt himself shake with embarrassment, but he had no time to feel embarrassed when Wade's lips were back on his ass.  
Peter moaned as Wade spread his ass cheeks apart, and licked the tender skin around his asshole.  
“Oh god, just like that.” Peter moaned, and he reached his hand down to rub himself, but Wade took his hand before he could.  
“Nuhhuh, I want you to beg for it.” Wade grinned, and Peter would have resisted had Wade not stuck a finger in his ass at that exact moment.  
Peter moaned quite loudly, forgetting the paper thin walls of his apartment, as he tried to push his ass up towards the touches.  
“Wade, please, just..” Peter couldn't finish as he moaned. Wade pulled his hips up and he let his tongue explore where his finger had been just moments before. Wade's tongue was hot and wet, and the pure thought of him doing that to him made Peter precum against the couch. His cock was so hard it was throbbing, and he needed some release. He needed Wade to pay attention on it.  
“Wade, please, I'm so hard.” Peter begged but Wade kept his hand at bay.  
Wade squeezed Peter's ass again as he circled Peter's asshole with his tongue. Peter couldn't resist moaning as Wade licked his way up from Peter's ass to Peter's neck. Wade was laying on top of Peter, and he pushed his own hard on against Peter's ass, causing the other to moan. He swore his ass was pulsating, and god he wanted something in it, now. He had never considered being gay before, but now he was ready to give anything if it meant he would get his release. He swore he had gripped the armrest so hard his hands had turned white.  
“Please, make me come.” Peter moaned, breaking down as he shivered. Wade's hands traveled down his sides, and then laid on his dick. Deadpool only traced the dick with soft touches, enough to make Peter shiver, but not enough to make him any closer to eruption. Wade then squeezed the appendage tightly, making Peter scream. He was so close, yet he couldn't come with just the touches.  
“What do you want me to do?” Wade asked, and grounded against Peter's ass as a hint, and Peter shivered. He was ready to do anything if it meant he would be allowed to come.  
“Please, make me come. Take me, fuck me, whatever, just... I can't take it much longer!” Peter moaned, and pushed his ass higher in the air, making Wade laugh. “eager much?”  
Peter had nothing to say to that. The situation would be so embarrassing if his brains would function normally.  
“Wade, please!” Peter urged, making the other grind hard against Peter's ass. He took hold of Peter's sides, and dry humped against Peter's ass, giving Peter a good idea about what he was about to get. Wade was huge. Very thick, and very hard. Peter could feel his dick pushing against him, poking him, and he couldn't wait to get it in him.  
Wade reached his hands down to his belt, and soon Peter felt something really cold hit his asshole. He hissed and buried his face against the sofa. He prepped his ass up for Wade, and He felt a finger push inside of him. His walls were practically convulsing against Wade's finger, sucking it in like a needy whore.  
“Ah, more!” Peter groaned, and pushed against the finger. The sting covered the pain of being stretched, and Peter was glad for that. His walls were extra sensitive, and he moaned as Wade pushed his fingers against the sweet spot inside him. He hadn’t even known that he had such an erogenous spot inside him. Peter moaned loudly, and pushed against the fingers.  
“God you are tight, Spiderman.” Wade groaned, and added a third finger.  
“Ah, just call me Peter.” Spiderman growled.  
“I will remember that.” Wade said and curled his fingers inside him pushing against the tight walls, making Peter buckle.  
“Just take me already, please. Hard, fast, please.” Peter moaned, and Wade was very quick to comply.  
He climbed up, and aligned himself. Peter could feel the other hard against him. He had never had anything so hard pushing inside him before, and he moaned as the other buried himself to the hilt, undoing him, and spreading him wide open.  
Peter moaned and thrust backwards. The sting around his asshole was painful and throbbing, but he did not care. He was so hard it hurt.  
“God just fuck me.” Peter moaned, and shrieked right after the first move. Wade made sure to pull back slow, and hit back in with full force.  
“I wouldn't say that I am a god, but close enough.” Wade laughed, and pushed himself in so hard Peter could hear the smack of skin against skin. He moaned as the other hit hard against his backside, making the whip marks and spanking bruises sting and ache. He moaned as the pain went straight to his dick.  
Wade on the other hand was turned on by Peter's sounds, and took hold of Peter's waist to pull him against his thrusts, hitting hard and fast. Peter felt like he was clinging to the armrest for dear life as Wade fucked him in to oblivion. He bit against the lining, trying to muffle his groans and moans, but with poor effect.  
“Oh, Peter, you are so tight. So hot. Ngh, I'm close.” Wade moaned, and he only sped up his phase to the end. Peter could feel the other getter harder and harder, clinging on the border of orgasm, and as Wade did the last thrusts, he felt like he was impaled all the way to his stomach. He could feel the other hit hard against his sore ass. The slam of Wade's pelvis against his freshly whipped backside was pure bliss. The other was digging in so deep it made his stomach curl, and he could feel the other's balls smack against his back side. He felt his toes curl and and he shook in tremors as Wade grind as deep in to him as he would go, and Peter shrieked as he came.  
Wade came immediately after, Peter's sounds driving him over the border.  
Wade collapsed over the other, and Peter whimpered at the added weight on him. He could feel Wade's penis shoot all of it's load in him, filling him on the brim with shoots of semen, and Peter groaned.  
“Oh god that was good.” Peter groaned as he felt like he could black out of he were to move his head. The sofa was sticky with his semen, covering his stomach and groin all over, but he did not care.  
Wade only hummed in agreement.  
They both panted hard as they let the aftershock shake them in post coital bliss.

“I promised you spanking would be your thing.” Wade laughed. Peter was too tired to shut him up.  
“I'm going to do this again sometime.” Wade said, and Peter nodded his head with the last of the energy he had left.  
Peter groaned as Wade pulled out of him. He could feel the semen river down his ass cheeks.  
Wade got up and pulled his pants back up. “One of the good sides of having regeneration skill is the fact that you don't need to suffer the after math of what will happen when you get back on to your senses.” Wade grinned, and knelt down and pulled up his mask to kiss Peter hungrily. Peter tried his best to return the kiss.  
“I will seek you for a retake.” Deadpool said huskily on Peter's ear as he put his mask back inplace, and he got up to leave through the window.  
“Have fun protecting the city from crime with your freshly whipped ass!” And suddenly Deadpool escaped in to the night before Peter had time to protest, or throw him with the cup of soggy cereal.  
Or ask him to stay.  
Well, there was always the next time.

Peter was so tired he fell asleep before his stomach could complain about the hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Peter is Forced to try spanking, with a person he is not willing to have it in the first place, but at the end ends up liking it quite fine.  
> The border of if this is rape is very thin, and is somewhat left to the reader. Wade never did anything else than spanking until he got Peter begging for it. They had a save word which was ignored because Wade felt that Peter was using it "just cause". Wade simply felt that Peter is being stubborn and unwilling to try new things, so he kept going until he would get clear like or dislike signals from Peter. Were Peter to be actually in any situation where he couldn't continue with it (Enough pain/blood to not make it enjoyable or healthy), then Wade would of have listened. But it is true that they did get to that point with rather questionable deeds. So yeah. the non-con tag is there for reasons.  
> What I wanted to achieve was a moment where someone is too stubborn to try a new thing even if he were to enjoy it by the end. People are usually stubborn towards new things, and would rather cut off their leg than "Wake up from the wrong side of bed". I felt like showing Peter the good sides by force was the only way to try it.


End file.
